


Black Lace

by writingblankspaces



Series: Flowers and Ink Verse [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Lingerie, M/M, Smut, Switching, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingblankspaces/pseuds/writingblankspaces
Summary: Jongin runs across a lingerie store and ventures in. Little does he know the saleslady is very persuasive. Now if only he can be as persuasive to Kyungsoo...





	Black Lace

**Author's Note:**

> Our shy flower boy gets more adventurous by the day...

“There’s no way this will fit me Jongin,” Kyungsoo deadpanned as he eyed the pile of lacy lingerie Jongin had arranged on the bed.

Following Jongin’s shyness to ask for a temporary change in their physical relationship, Kyungsoo noticed how much confidence Jongin had gotten as time went on. It made him proud because he felt like it showed how much Jongin loved him and felt comfortable in his presence, but it also made him curious as well.

Jongin, as Kyungsoo had learned over the last three years, was willing to explore any and every sexual curiosity that crossed his mind.

It made for an interesting and never boring sex life, and now that he was staring at the lingerie Jongin bought him, he couldn’t even bring himself to be surprised.

“Why don’t you wear it?” Jongin shook his head, and his eyes widened, his lips poking out.

He was pouting.

Kyungsoo had to suppress a groan because he knew once Jongin made puppy eyes at him, he couldn’t say no.

“If you really don’t want to, then I’ll understand,” Jongin finally sighed after a few moments of silence from Kyungsoo. At first, he was just going to let Jongin put the lace back into the pink box where it’d come from, but something made him stop his boyfriend.

He picked up the garments and felt the fabric, remarking to himself—but still out loud—how soft and expensive it felt.

Since Jongin had probably spent so much money and time picking it out, the least he could do was try it on.

 

So he did.

And as he looked at himself in the bathroom mirror, he realized that he didn’t look bad at all. In fact, the lingerie fit him perfectly, sans the thong that was severely lacking in the crotch area. The black also complimented the various tattoos that decorated his arms, legs, torso and neck. It was like Jongin had picked it out just for him, and suddenly he found himself glad he’d just tried it on.

“Well, are you happy?” Jongin let out a small gasp when he saw Kyungsoo emerge from the bathroom and his entire face reddened. If he hadn’t been so self-conscious about how everything clung to his body, Kyungsoo would’ve laughed. “You act like you’re the one that’s standing here half naked.”

With his words, Jongin blush deepened, and Kyungsoo’s eyes wandered to the bulge in Jongin’s sweatpants.  When he started to walk towards him, his boyfriend backed up and shook his head “if you touch me, I’ll come in my pants.”

Something about the uneven pitch and shaky tone of Jongin’s voice made Kyungsoo ignore him and stalk closer until he backed Jongin onto the bed. With his wide eyes and quickened breath, Kyungsoo almost stopped because he felt like he was scaring Jongin but when a warm, clammy hand cupped his ass, he kept going.

As Kyungsoo positioned his knees, so he was kneeling in between Jongin’s legs, he noted the dark spot in the sweatpants and smirked “wow, you’re already this turned on, and I haven’t even really touched you yet. How useless.”

Kyungsoo watched as Jongin swallowed hard, his eyes still wide as he gently squeezed the flesh in his hand. Inspired, Kyungsoo grabbed his other hand and directed it to his other ass cheek as well.

“Touch me like you mean it, Nini,” the words rumbled out his throat like a purr as Jongin complied, squeezing and kneading with earnest.

As a reward, Kyungsoo tipped up Jongin’s head and kissed him, biting his bottom lip when he pulled away.

“You really have peculiar taste, but I will say that this thong makes my ass look huge. I can’t say if that’s a good thing or bad,” as Kyungsoo spoke, Jongin buried his face in Kyungsoo’s chest and murmured something that sounded like an ‘I know.’

When one of his fingers began circling Kyungsoo’s entrance, Kyungsoo shivered and leaned back, a flush rising to his face. He was tenting and straining against the thong from the front, and as Jongin dipped the tip of his index finger inside, Kyungsoo unconsciously rocked into it.

“Soo?”

“Yeah?” He hadn’t intended for his voice to come out as breathy as it did, but Kyungsoo persisted, curious as to what Jongin wanted to do next.

“I want you to sit on my face.” 

Well wasn’t Jongin full of surprises. 

After laughing at his own surprise to Jongin’s request and stripping Jongin of his sweatpants and underwear, Kyungsoo complied or at least tried to.

“You’re too high up, come lower.” With their height difference, it took some maneuvering before they were in the right position. When Kyungsoo settled, Jongin’s pulled his hips down a little and pulled aside the thong, wasting no time to tongue around the puckered entrance.

In the beginning, Kyungsoo sat forward as Jongin gripped his thighs, keeping them apart as he delved deeper. The sensation sent chills up his spine, and before he noticed, he was rocking backward and feeling the coil in his stomach start to tighten.

In the haze of his arousal, Kyungsoo was reminded of Jongin’s very apparent arousal when it touched his cheek, and he licked a lazy stripe up the underside. He was certain he heard a muffled moan, so he kept going.

He wouldn't give himself any awards for a stunning blowjob considering how distracted he was at that moment. With Jongin shallowly tongue-fucking him and twisting two fingers inside of him, pressed against his prostate, Kyungsoo did his best. He managed to deep throat Jongin, pulling his own share of muffled-high-pitched moans from the man below him. 

“Kyung—Soo, please, I don’t want to come like this,” Jongin whined as he leaned his head back.

“Then how?” Kyungsoo shot back, a little annoyed that Jongin had stopped. He wouldn’t have had a single problem with Jongin coming down his throat.

“I want—want you to fuck my face.” As if he wasn’t already hard, Jongin’s request sent the blood left in his head down south.

 

As he kneeled over Jongin’s chest, Jongin lowered the panties underneath his balls and freed his cock. Immediately, he gave the tip a kittenish lick and glanced up at Kyungsoo, his hands back on his thighs as he silently urged him closer.

Admittedly, Kyungsoo started out slow, and his grip on Jongin’s head was light as he moved his hips but as the feeling in his stomach got tighter, so did his grip.

Jongin’s warm mouth was a welcome freedom from the tight panties and every time his throat tightened around Kyungsoo, he grunted and yanked at Jongin’s hair.

“I’m goin to come,” Kyungsoo gritted out after few more trips down Jongin’s throat. In an unabashed display of confidence, Jongin managed to not only swallow around Kyungsoo’s cock, but also snake his arm around his boyfriend’s waist to probe at his entrance again. Resistance was low and the first finger pressed inside easily.

It only took another second before Jongin found Kyungsoo’s prostate again and when he pressed into it, Kyungsoo stopped moving his hips and froze, his whole body shaking before he continued. His pace was slower than before, and his grunts and groans came quicker and louder, so it was easy to tell that he was indeed close to coming.

All of a sudden, with Jongin’s nose embedded in the sparse bed of pubic hair above his cock, Kyungsoo came with a jolt. The waves crashed over him, and he let go of Jongin’s head, though the man stayed close, swallowing what was in his mouth.

When Jongin finally released Kyungsoo’s dick, some remnants of the man’s orgasm mixed with spit kept them connected for a few extra moments. When it broke, Jongin took a loud inhale and leaned back while Kyungsoo carefully climbed off him.

It was only when he turned around that he realized that Jongin had come from getting his face fucked. Tell-a-tale signs of come decorated Jongin’s stomach and thighs.

“This thong is literally wedged in my ass. I don’t know how people wear these all the time,” Kyungsoo complained, moving to adjust them, so it was more bearable as he settled next to Jongin.

“Well, that’s like the whole point of thongs Kyungsoo,” Jongin sighed as he reached over to get a tissue to clean himself up. His statement hung with an air of sarcasm and Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes before he smacked Jongin’s arm.

“Smartass,” Jongin laughed at the insult and turned to his side, staring at Kyungsoo.

He should’ve known that Jongin wasn’t going to let him rest after just this. The night was still young, and if the twitch of Jongin’s dick was any indicator, he wasn’t done.

“Let me guess,” a grin crossed Jongin’s face, “you want me to fuck you in this lingerie?” The smile widened, and Jongin nodded, reaching underneath his pillow for the bottle of lube.

“Or would you rather if I did it?”

“Doesn’t matter really to me.”

 

And well it didn’t matter, so after a rushed preparation—by Jongin’s insistance—and foreplay, Kyungsoo was on his knees behind Jongin, pushing into him with a firm grip on his slim hips.

They’d just started, and Jongin was already moaning as one of his hands gripping Kyungsoo’s stocking covered thigh.

On a particularly hard thrust, Kyungsoo heard a rip and realized that Jongin had ripped the fishnet, leaving a large hole to bare one of the more colorful tattoos on his upper thigh. When Jongin lifted his head and saw the tear, his eyes widened, and he opened his mouth to apologize.

“Don’t bother, you’ll pay for it later,” Kyungsoo’s words were short and quaint as were his thrusts and Jongin chewed on his bottom lip in anxiousness.

 

Just as promised, Kyungsoo outfitted him with cock ring after he came a second time and made him sit up against the headboard. Similar to one of their earlier positions, Jongin watched as Kyungsoo stroked him with a slippery hand. Before he could even ask what the man was going to do, his boyfriend slipped the thong to the side and slowly inched down on him, maintaining eye contact.

Now it was clear what Kyungsoo was going to do to him.

“You’re quieter now. You must realize what’s happening,” Kyungsoo spoke carefully, most of his concentration on the fullness he felt as he sat flush against Jongin’s thighs.

Instead of answering, Jongin nodded and kept his hands at his sides, not wanting to risk damaging any more of the lingerie.

“After you spent your hard earned money on something like this and then you want to rip it? That’s like someone buying flowers from your shop only to throw them away in the trashcan on the street corner immediately after,” Jongin thought about it, and he found himself agreeing, albeit in his head, because now his dick was completely surrounded by tightness and was subtly throbbing thanks to the ring.

“I didn’t think I would have to teach you appreciation. I thought you learned that last week.” Visions of him bent over the kitchen counter bare from the waist down with a flushed ass and sticky counter beneath his dick filtered through Jongin’s mind.

 

He’d asked Kyungsoo if they could try spanking and the man had agreed but promptly turned over and went to sleep. Too polite to wake Kyungsoo up and mention that he meant that night, Jongin forgot about the request and went about his week.

Kyungsoo, forever a lover of surprises, caught him off guard that weekend when he complained lightheartedly about Kyungsoo’s habit of forgetting slip off his shoes. Before the words finished leaving his mouth, he felt Kyungsoo bend him over the counter and shove his sweatpants to his ankles.

Despite the first slap coming as a surprise, Jongin moaned and stuck his ass out further, silently goading Kyungsoo into hitting him harder.

It’d ended with him having to clean come off the bottom cabinet, which Kyungsoo watched him do with a look of mild amusement.

 

Still sensitive yet also incredibly aroused, Jongin felt a dry orgasm wrack through his body. His entire tingled, but Kyungsoo kept rocking back and forth, his breathing heavy as he stroked his at the same pace.

“So I-I take it you like the lingerie now?” Kyungsoo’s wide eyes snapped open, and he stared at Jongin with an incredulous expression. Rather than doing anything further to him, he reluctantly let Jongin slip from inside him and he loosened the ring, sliding it off.

Jongin breathed a sigh of relief, which quickly turned into a choke as Kyungsoo resumed his previous position, but he moved much faster. Needless to say, within a few rocks, Jongin was coming inside of him, and Kyungsoo came on Jongin’s chest.

They sat there for some moments before Kyungsoo finally climbed out Jongin’s lap, shivering when the thong slid back into its place, immediately sticking to his skin from the come.

“Do you know how to wash this stuff?”

“The lady at the store recommended washing it in a delicate bag or something. She ended up suckering me into buying one of those too,” Jongin sighed, reaching for tissues to mop up the mess on his chest. Kyungsoo nodded and climbed out the bed, walking towards the bathroom.

With one last look in the mirror, admiring the lingerie again, he slid if off. If he wanted to get it clean, he probably needed to wash it soon.

They would definitely use it again.


End file.
